Leaving the Past
by beta3821
Summary: Lana's cured, and now want to back with Clark. But the man in question already burying his past...


Lana Lang drive her car toward Daily Planet with very big smile plastered on her face. Finally, she thought. After almost three years of constant therapy, she finally kryptonite-free. The first six month was especially painful, because she need to stay at the hospital and get irradiated constantly. Thankfully, after that, the number of kryptonite remains in her body was little enough for her to do normal therapy instead.

Half a year ago, the doctors finally declared the number of radiation is little enough so her life and people around her will not endangered anymore. Still, she decided to finish the therapy so she will be really kryptonite-free, so she can be around Clark anymore.

It was a shame that she cannot keep her power, but what was done was done. Yes she can't help Clark anymore, but what was important that now they can be together without constant pain on his stead.

Lana arrive on Daily Planet and park her car. She was agitated, in her mind several scenario of her encounter with Clark played. How will he react ? Will he fell happy seeing her? Or …. what if he already met other woman? Lana quickly bash that thought from her mind. No, she thought, Clark will still wait for me. He always does. And even if he already met someone, she know that Clark will leave her and chose me.

Lana enter the eight floor, and put her sight to Clark desk. Here he is, still as handsome as ever. And did he add some new muscle? Lana shook her head. Enjoying his look can be done later, when they were alone, preferable in place with a bed. A big bed. Really big bed. But now, suprising him first.

Lana go to Clark desk, and was about to call him, when he beat her to it. "Good morning, Lana", Clark said.

Lana was taken aback. He know she was here? But of course, he has superpowers. Composing herself, she reply," Morning Clark. How are you?".

Clark didn't reply immediately, but instead watching her with some guarded look for several second before replying," Good. I'm good. And from what I'm see from you, you also in good condition."

Silence again. Weird silence. There something in him that unnerving her, that not there the last time she sees him. Not wanting to stay in this uncomfortable silence much longer, Lana blurted," Look Clark, can we talk? How about we go to your apa…"

"Let's go to the rooftop. Nobody there in this kind of time." Clark cut her.

Lana was taken aback for second time in five minutes. Clark was interrupting her? And he chose rooftop rather than his apartment? What was going on? Confused, She managed to say," O…Okay"

Clark was already halfway to the elevator.

Clark and Lana standing in the middle of Daily Planet rooftop. True to what Clark says, nobody there. For almost a minute, nobody says anything. Clark on the other hand just stay there, and watching something far away.

The silence making Lana nervous. She never in this kind of situation with Clark before. Before, when they in each other company, he will always try to make small talk to her, no matter how banal the talk was. Putting her nerve, she begin, "Clark, there is so many that I want to tell you. I want you to know that in the last three years, I never forget you. Your image is what give me the strength to finish my therapy. I finally decide that my powers is not important compared to us. I want to give us another chance, Clark."

Clark was finally turn to her,"You know what was make I love to stand in the middle of this rooftop, Lana?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Lana was baffled. Why was he made small talk now? Didn't he know that she want to talk about important thing, like their relationship?

"When I was little, I like to stay in my barn. That because I think that the barn representing what I wanted most. Normalcy. But two years ago, I see that barn. And I didn't like it. It' suffocating me. It reminds me of my failure. And that failure happen because I was try to abandon my destiny. I was think that in order to be happy, I need to become 'normal' human."

"I finally realize that in order to become truly happy, I need to do two thing. First, accept myself. And Second, stop living in the past. And this rooftop, is a proof that I finally achieve that."

Comprehension dawning in Lana faces. She understand what Clark said to her.

"C-C-Clark. I love y.." Lana try desperately to tell Clark that she still love him, and hope that it was what needed to remind Clark that he was always love her. However, that hope crushed when Clark cutting her and utter the next sentences.

"I'm marrying Lois next month" Clark said with conviction in his voice.

Silence dawning between them for several seconds, until Lana breaks it with a laugh, "You almost get me, Clark. You and Lois? It's funny. Now, can we get serious?"

Clark feel pity that Lana now resort to denial. But he also know that this debacle must end now. The nonsense romance of Clark and Lana now has a chance to reach the epilogue they needs for him to be truly happy with Lois, without the burden of this nonsense in his shoulder shadowing his marriage.

Slowly, Clark pulling out an envelope, giving that to Lana, and says, "It's not a joke. That's the invitation to the wedding. And before you start asking me why I marry Lois while I'm still in love with you, let me tell you this: I love Lois with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. And no, I don't love you anymore. That love was in the past, and it will always in the past, where it belong."

Lana now trembling and her pace was pale, white as sheet. "No… No…. Clark, stop joking. Please? Tell me you still love me. Love me and always will.."

Clark sighed, and realize that none of his past feeling toward her was present, and now, only one feeling he feel toward her. Pity. But what else can he say?

"Goodbye, Lana. I hope that you can find happiness somewhere else." With that, he turn and leave the rooftop. Leave his past forever, and go to his future, with Lois.


End file.
